


【鲨美】无关乎爱

by pochenjue



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pochenjue/pseuds/pochenjue





	【鲨美】无关乎爱

James其实很不想去参加这一次的发布会。他似乎已经很久没有和Michael联系过了，当然同时的也没什么合适的理由去点开那个静静的躺在联系人名单“M”下第一位的号码。

 

说些什么呢？问候天气吗？标准无可挑剔的一个谈话开头，可是太生硬了，他们之间不应该是这样的。换句话说，至少在媒体前不是的。

 

他们在镜头面前是那么的甜蜜，但也不过是节目组特地给观众看的。既然观众喜欢看，他们就得这样做。

 

的确，以前的他们的关系甚至逾越了“要好”，但将近二十年过去了，他们也从意气风发的少年人到不知不觉间越过了不惑之年，说什么都不能如从前一般肆意的不假思索，生怕会说错什么，引人误会。

 

说实话吧，节目组当然希望他们多点互动，怕引起误会只是James的个人想法。他当然知道那些ao3和tumblr上的fassavoy或是Mcbender的同人文，几年前他还翻过很多篇。

 

James不得不感叹网友们的想象力，甚至她们还编出了一些James自己都觉得很真的画面，但最近他不想去翻看了，也因为他没时间，也因为他不敢。

 

想了半天，他还是决定发个短信给Michael，毕竟马上就要见面了。这些年来，他们辗转在各个活动之间，慢慢的也被打磨的成熟了很多，但联系也越来越少，都各自有各自的生活嘛。

 

要不是因为到了宣传期，他们的下一次见面可能就是在某国机场转机时匆忙的交谈，或许甚至连交谈都没有，只是点头示意。

 

“今晚就要见了。”斟酌了许久，James只发了这一句。Michael不怎么看手机——至少在他的印象里，他们同框除了x战警系列的电影与访谈节目或红毯活动之外，基本都是James硬拽住他的自拍，甚至社交媒体都没有。

 

他之前还兴致勃勃的关注了那个Michael的官方号，后来才发现那不是本人。James甚至上ins时还特意点开那个主页慢慢的一点点翻看，因为自己不想，或者是不敢去多做些别的。

 

Michael的消息回复的意外的快。“好，我已经到了。”也是简单而又普通。他记得他第一次把手机递给Michael让他输入电话号码。那时候智能手机还不如现在这么方便好用，Michael笑着，一边慢慢的打字把Michael Fassabender敲进去，再输入了新办好的号码。

 

他们曾经像两个孩子一样晚上睡觉前互相发晚安短信，那种单说晚安就能说上几分钟的。但现在对话早已经因为时间太久被自动清除完了，只剩两条孤零零的对话，似乎是一种变相的讽刺与嘲讽。

 

明天早上就是宣传，今晚先在酒店安顿安顿，休整一会儿。James推开车门，酒店门口早已经有记者挤着。他好不容易在簇拥之下进了酒店，一边取下多余的黄色太阳镜。

 

酒店电梯顽固的卡在23楼①不肯下来，不知道是一次性上了多少人。James被告知他也住23楼。哦，那么最好现在下来的不要是Michael，他还没想好如何面对。

 

塑料房卡的边缘在手心里硌的略微发疼。电梯终于不情不愿磨磨唧唧的下来了。电梯门开了，只有一个人在里面。James内心悲叹：不想什么偏就来什么。

 

“Hi，Michael!”James努力提高了音调，让自己的声音听起来轻快一些，没有什么异常，就像以前一样。

 

第一次在兄弟连的片场见到的时候，他正好被揪着化完妆涂完唇彩，站在刚铺好的战壕里。穿着统一发的廉价黄色军装的Michael从对面走了过来，他们没有对手戏，但他那一刻，当他们的目光擦过时，James望进幽绿色的瞳，似乎是疑问，也似乎是他寻找的答案。

 

后来的拍戏过程中，他控制不住自己的去寻找Michael的身影。说是巧合也是巧合吧，他每次都能找到Michael，但James始终没有鼓起勇气去打个招呼，说些什么。过去也是，现在也是。

 

不管什么情况，只要问题一牵扯到Michael，他之前设想好的一切就都乱了。

 

Michael走出电梯，他明显也没想到一开门就直直撞上了James。“Hi!好久不见，最近过得怎么样？”“跟以前没什么区别，你知道的，满世界跑，喝杯咖啡的时间都被压缩在机舱里了。”苏格兰人的幽默，很好，有效化解尴尬。但什么时候起他们之间需要缓解尴尬？James心里苦笑了一下。

 

Jame目送Michael在旋转玻璃门里面走动了一会儿随即消失在华灯初上的夜色之中。他这才进了电梯上了楼，拿卡抵在感应口刷开房间，随即转身重重的关上了门。这一切像虚梦，十几年光阴就这么不负责任的跑了，跑的无处可寻，把他们的过往也一并卷走了。

 

Michael在楼下24小时营业的便利店买了杯罐装的美式拿铁。已经晚上九点半多一点了，他还在大街上漫无目的的闲逛，开春的晚风不紧不慢的吹着，吹过他还有些胡渣没刮干净的脸庞。

 

他记起他第一次见到James。年轻的James在一众士兵里看起来格外扎眼，这样的男孩更应该出现在青春偶像剧里而不是战场上。

 

Michael朝他走过去，然后就看到了他的眼睛。他蓝的甚至有点假的眼睛里有波光粼粼，上乘的蓝晶石碾碎了就被揉进去，笑起来棕色卷发跟着一起颤动，哦，该死，他觉得一见钟情莫过于此。

 

但Michael并不是那种自来熟可以随便上去搭话聊天的人，直到杀青那天晚上的晚宴，趁着大家都在聊天，他才硬着头皮上前去找James打招呼。哦，你叫James，James McAvoy，他发誓这名字他会牢牢记住一辈子，刻个纹身都行。

 

在街边的垃圾桶随手把咖啡罐扔了，他一边心里吐槽太甜一边往酒店回头走，可还是无法把James从脑海里驱除。

 

Michael在自己房间门口踌躇了，最终他还是决定敲响了James的房门。意料之外的是很快就有人来开了门，开门后James明显稍微的惊了一下，但很快又恢复了平静。

 

“进来坐坐？”Michael点点头，走了进来，在靠近床边的扶手椅上坐下，两个人之间一时很安静，很沉默。

 

“明天要早起吧，似乎要去节目组，据说也不远，车程不会很长。其他人都在隔壁房间里玩今天报纸上的数独和猜词，要不要过去一起玩？”Michael觉得自己应该先打破寂静，就像十九年前他第一次向James打招呼，也是自己率先开始了这一切。

 

“我有点不舒服，就不去了。”James没有把目光投向Michael，他看向桌上那杯刚刚泡好的冒着热气的柠檬红茶，茶包的棉签和标签还吊在杯子外晃晃悠悠，仿佛那比Michael要好看的多。

 

这种时候，他最不想见到的人就是Michael，但是既然Michael要来，他又不能拒之门外，他没有适当的理由可以把Michael挡在外面，总不能让人家在走廊的地毯上吹风。

 

Michael只好和他一起盯着那杯红茶，似乎能从里面发现21世纪的新大陆，但他还是分出了一抹余光偷偷飘向James。

 

说实话的，James没有年轻的时候那么好看了，无论谁都是不可能回到年轻时候最好看的模样的。不像是恋爱学分，也不是第一战里面的小教授。James真的老了一些了，而自己也老了，他们都过了不惑之年了，倒回到二十年前，谁能想到呢？当他们老去之后的时光。

 

但这没关系，这不影响他爱James，James McAvoy还是那个James McAvoy。Michael看着杯子上飘出的白汽，坚定又迷茫的想。

 

他要到James的联系方式之后，又回家上网去搜James。那时候的James并不是特别的出名，他熬着夜抱着老电脑把能找到的统统看完了，第二天红着眼眶去了剧组。

 

在兄弟连剧组新认识的朋友调侃他问他怎么了，他说他通宵看肥皂剧看哭了，哭了整整一晚上。“哦Michael，你看起来不像是那种会看肥皂剧的人啊。”朋友笑着说。

 

“其实有时候吧，人心情不好的某些时刻，肥皂剧还是挺好看的。”Michael喝了口柠檬苏打水，心情大好的说。其实无论James演了什么他都会去看的。况且James的演技真的很好，他敢打包票日后James肯定会火，甚至包揽一些奖项当上影帝——这可不是夸张。

 

还真叫他说中了。日后Michael再次见到James，已经过去了三四年，在伦敦的一个红绿灯十字街口。他看到了一个熟悉的身影，正站在街头等红灯变绿。他连忙踩下油门冲过去，正好稳稳当当的停在James的身旁。

 

现在想想那时候做过的事都多蠢多傻，一个眼神都藏不住满满的喜欢，乌云压过来的雷声隆隆都抵不过心跳砰砰。

 

他们一边笑着说好久不见，客套话被省略。直到下一个红灯亮起的时候，James才反应过来自己是要过街的。他们笑着说回头见，然后就转身走向人海茫茫。

 

Michael又开口了，他说：“你今天看上去心情似乎不太好。”天哪Michael Fassabender你说了什么糟糕而又不好对付的台词啊，这要James如何回答？他恨不得立即选择撤回消息，但说出去的话就像洒在地上的牛奶，玻璃瓶都碎了一地，更别提里面的牛奶了。

 

“是啊，因为你。”James不假思索的脱口而出。哦，完了，他根本没有让反射弧神经元大脑皮层好好的领会领会这句话就把它说了出来，接下来该怎么说？James觉得自己应该去隔壁玩数独了，就算他填不出来，至少也不用在这里和Michael独处。

 

“啊？我？”Michael没有想到James的回答会是这样的，至少不会这么的直截了当。一时间他脑海里乱七八糟的思绪翻涌，只能任凭那个不像自己的人僵硬的笑着。

 

“啊，我不小心说错了，我的意思是……”还没等James解释完，Michael就打断了他。“不，就是因为我，我知道。”James讷讷的没能继续把临时发挥的谎话编下去，房间里一时只剩下墙上价格不菲的松香木时钟走动的声音。

 

“说实话吧，你就是因为我才不舒服的，我现在就走。”Michael立刻从扶手椅中直起腰，站起来转身就走，却被身后的James一把拽住黑色衬衫的衣角：“我承认，但那不是不舒服，而是我太久没见你了，一下子不知道该怎么面对老朋友……”

 

老朋友？Michael觉得自己甚至要笑出声了。他们真的只是一对普普通通的老朋友吗？老朋友会这样吗？原来他们之间的一切都可以被如此一笔带过吗？那些亲昵的动作与刻意安排的对话，难道James真的做得到不投入任何感情吗？全为了营业而演吗？那他可真该好好夸赞James演技的飞速进步了。

 

难道他真就是一个牺牲品，一个所谓的“老朋友”？

 

James知道自己的话听起来很牵强也很不堪细细的去琢磨，那样准会穿帮。但他没有料到下一步Michael对着他吼了一句：“你究竟还要演到什么时候？James McAvoy，难道你敢说你真的完完全全没对我动过一点心吗？我们到底还要这样客客套套多久？要知道，我们以前不是这样的！”James愣住了。

 

他当然也不想这么客套的说话，他也感觉他们之间完全和之前不一样了。但无论如何回到过去都是不可能的，就像内部已经被酸性物质腐蚀的木头，轻轻一碰就会碎。

 

Michael觉得自己很久没有这么生气了，上一次似乎还是几年前在某个发布会的后台。这些话他挑明了倒出来讲了之后觉得自己好多了，但这无疑也把他们之间最后岌岌可危的丝线斩断了。

 

过了许久当Michael都觉得是不是自己吓到了James，准备道歉然后当做无事发生一般离开房间时，James说：“我们以前不是这样的，没错。我也承认，我对你不只是动心那么轻描淡写。我做不到冷漠的去分开感情和事业，没有人能做到，但那又如何呢？你现在说这些还有什么用？”

 

Michael被这番话堵的哑口无言。是啊，那又怎么样？在他们分别后的无数个夜里，他会想起James的一切，他的苏格兰口音，他的西装搭格子裙，他明蓝的晃目的眼眸，他一成不变挑的高高的棕色卷发。Michael从来没有这么痛苦过，他为James在法兰克福时间凌晨三点的白色阳台上抽好彩香烟，一次又一次的坐在沙发上看着电视里的Robbie喝着纯威士忌。他想说他爱他，可话在嘴里又被提前消音。

 

“我只是不知道该如何戒掉你。②”Michael说。

 

哦，老天，别这样，别煽情，他怕自己会忍不住把那些压抑已久的情绪一并爆发出来，那可不是什么好事，可Michael说的一切都是真的啊，他当然深深的爱着Michael，不因为任何事情而改变，年少时最心动留了一生。

 

“可你知道的！”James语气不自觉地软了下来，“即使，我是说即使你现在还爱着我，我们又怎么可能在一起？”

 

Michael立马急切地打断了他：“可以的，当然可以的，没有人会阻挡我们，没有人会说什么，更没有人会怪罪我们。只要你还爱着我，只需要你一个点头，甚至只是一个细节，任何一个动作让我知道就够了。我只想知道你现在还爱不爱我，如果你还爱，却不肯作出反应，那只能说明是你在逃避，不是任何外界因素的影响，是你自己不相信，不相信我们可以在一起。在我今晚说这些话之前，你是不是甚至觉得我从未喜欢过你？"

 

James不是不想就这样和Michael在一起，那么多年的时间反复磨练，再怎么不纯粹的顽固杂质也应该被磨得消失殆尽了。如果，如果还有剩下的，那一定是纯粹的。可成年人，或者说是成熟了的人的世界不再是单单有爱就可以在一起的了。也不是他不爱Michael，Michael不爱他，不是因为谁不爱谁的问题，有些东西说不清道不明，可偏偏就是这些东西，让他真正的意识到，不管他们有多深爱着对方，这份爱有多么深厚而浓烈，他们都回不去了。

 

”可你已经错过我了。我承认我爱你绝不比你爱我要少，可现在已经不是十九年前了你明白吗?你会成家立业，事业有成——你已经做到差不多了。你会有很好的未来和很好的人生，就算我没有预言能力我也知道你下半生里我已经不会是主角了，甚至连配角都不算是。我们真的不可能了，无关乎爱，只关乎时间走的太快，我措不及防都已经四十出头了。我爱你，我真的很爱你，从看向你的第一眼起我就知道我起码有小半辈子都搭在你手上了，可我们已经错过了。“James哭了。

 

Michael永远看不得James哭。他哭起来的时候，眼睛里的蓝似乎都跟着一起流淌出来，流成蓝色多瑙河，把Michael的思绪扯向远方。他所能做的，只是坐在James的身旁。他不知道该去怎么安慰James，他们真的已经错过对方了。

 

James勉强把泪统统擦拭干，他觉得自己如释重负，就好像终于不用再搬着石头的西西弗斯，得到了灵魂的安宁。他不会忘记这份爱，也不可能忘记，但从今往后，这将会成为最美好的记忆，记忆里面藏着十九年前的James McAvoy和Michael Fassabender，在记忆里面，他们永远都有着属于少年人的笑容，悲伤永远也无法抵达那处净地。

 

发布会照常进行，一切都在计划与安排之中。当红毯走完之后，James和Michael笑着向对方挥了挥手，然后走向人海，走向各自的终点。③他们从来都不是两条平行线，再无交点，他们之间的交点足够多了，多到那些沉甸甸的爱需要用一辈子来埋藏，去感受。

 

那天晚上说出的话，是能在十几年后再次想起的。或许在伦敦某个红色电话亭旁边，或是在慕尼黑的一家小酒馆。但那又怎么样呢，再多的爱，再赤诚炽烈的爱，最终见证过的，也只有那年战壕里瞥见的心动，第一战里面的沧海惊鸿，无数次发布会上默契到极致的相视而笑，还有放在玻璃钟罩里永不褪色的玫瑰，那是属于他们的长夏，无关乎爱，只与时间有关。

 

①x是第23个字母，算是彩蛋？  
②出自《断背山》。“该死的，我不知道该如何戒掉你。”  
③出自《比悲伤更悲伤的故事》。“最终，他们也像书中所写的一样，笑着向对方挥了挥手，走进人海，走向各自的结局。”


End file.
